


there's a low moon caught in your tangles

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is a small shiny cupid, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things BB-8 can't tolerate: rude elevators and people who don't own up to their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a low moon caught in your tangles

“Aw buddy, you can’t let it upset you. I told you, they can’t talk back.”

“ _Beeeeep beep beep whrrrrrrrrr!_ ”

“No BB-8, he’s not being rude. They don’t have AI, they can’t talk at all. I’m sure if he could he would, and I’m sure he’d have tons of great things to tell you.”

“ _Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beep Beep!_ ”

“Aw come on, that’s uncalled for…”

Finn looked up from his table in the mess hall, unable to stop the wide smile that spread across his face. It was a smile he seemed to wear a lot lately, and often for the same reason. That reason was walking confidently into the mess hall and looking for a place to sit as an irritated BB-8 spun around him, making all sorts of noise Finn couldn’t begin to understand. Before he could raise his hand to call them over he was spotted by the droid, who raced in his direction.

“Finn!” Poe quickly made his way over, leaning down to embrace his friend before taking a seat beside him. “You look a thousand times better, how’s your back feeling?”

Finn smiled ruefully, shrugging one shoulder. “I’ll tell you when they stop giving me painkillers. What’s got him so upset?” He motioned to BB-8, who was whirling non-stop around their table and - apparently - chattering and beeping to himself as he went.

Poe snorted, resting his folded arms on the table. “He keeps trying to talk to the control panel in the elevator. I keep telling him that they can’t talk back but he thinks they’re just being rude. I swear I’ve had this conversation with him six times this week…”

Laughing brightly, Finn shook his head and leaned back to watch the droid take another trip around the table. “Hey, BB?”

BB-8 stopped, whirring around to “look” at Finn. He chirped curiously.

“Don’t listen to Poe. You tell that elevator just what you think of its terrible manners.”

A shrill whistle was his only response as BB-8 spun around in fury.

Poe snorted, swiping a roll from Finn’s tray and taking a bite. “Thanks a lot, now I’ll never be able to take an elevator without hearing all about how the buttons have no respect.”

“Listen, everyone needs an enemy,” Finn reasoned, still grinning. “A cause to believe in. Speaking of, where are you off to today?”

“Rescue mission,” Poe told him, focused on the food in his hand. “We’re going to send ships to some of the planets closest to the Order to move civilians out of the line of fire. Command is afraid that they’re going to throw a fit now that their weapon is destroyed and take it out on anyone nearby.” He glanced over at the look on Finn’s face, giving a half-smile. “Should be relatively safe. The hard part is convincing people to leave their homes over a threat they don’t fully believe exists yet.”

Finn nodded, biting his lip. “I get that. Man, what I wouldn’t give to go up there with you…”

The look on Poe’s face was alarmed, almost dire as he reached over and clutched Finn’s shoulder. “No. You’ve already been hurt once, just...stay safe here, alright? General Organa is going to visit you today to get as much intel as you can give on how things run on the Starkiller, there’s no need for you to go back up there in harm’s way.”

Finn looked vaguely stunned but managed a nod. “I guess I can’t be much use until I can walk without crutches again…”

“You are useful,” Poe said, looking back down. “More than you know. So just...take it easy down here. Okay? For me.” He sighed when Finn didn’t respond. “Please?”

“Okay!” Finn said, laughing wide eyed. “Okay. I’ll be careful. No heavy lifting or you know...rescue missions.” He looked up as General Organa and Admiral Akbar walked into the mess, biting his lip. “Looks like you were right. I’ll see you when you get back, okay?” He stood, grabbing his crutches and getting his balance before looking back at Poe. “Hey. Be careful out there. I’ll save you a seat at dinner tonight.”

Poe smiled in a way he was sure looked vaguely foolish. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

Finn was barely out of earshot before BB-8 rolled into Poe’s vision, chirping curiously at him. Poe laughed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I like him, he’s my friend. He saved my skin out there, he’s a good man.”

BB-8 blipped accusatorially, “head” cocking to the side. Poe looked down, frowning. “I don’t know what you mean, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t repeat that around anyone else. Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

The droid gave what could only be interpreted as a sigh, dutifully rolling after him.

*

The mission took longer than anticipated. Much longer. It was a week before Poe returned to D’Qar, safe and sound save for a few bruises and a twisted ankle that would hopefully clear up before he was in the air for his next mission. He barely had time to drop from the X-wing before BB-8 was racing away, beeping something over his shoulder as he disappeared into a crowd of pilots reuniting with friends and colleagues.

“No no, I’m fine,” he muttered to himself, limping towards the base. “Don’t wait up or anything, I’ll find my way back.”

Before he could escape to his bunk for a well deserved nap he was intercepted by General Organa, who started the conversation with a simple raise of her eyebrows.

“General,” he sighed, nodding politely. “I hope you guys didn’t wait to start supper until I got here.”

“I certainly didn’t,” she said, patting his shoulder as she fell into step beside him. “What happened?”

Poe grit his teeth for a moment, working his jaw back and forth as he recounted the events in his head. “Most of the evacuations went well. Word’s spread far enough about the destroyed systems, people were already looking for ways to relocate to further planets. We were turning around to escort the passenger ships home when I got a distress call from Yavin Four.”

Leia looked over, eyebrows knit. “Which was an ambush.”

“Which was an ambush,” he confirmed. “Looks like they wasted no time in finding out what they could about me, the call came from the town I grew up in. They knew I wasn’t going to leave anyone behind, let alone someone I might have known as a child.”

“Clever,” Leia said sadly. “I’m glad Jessika was suspicious enough to follow you, I can’t afford to lose you.” A noise drew their attention to the right, both heads turning in time to see BB-8 leading Finn out of the barracks. “And apparently I’m not the only one.”

Poe didn’t have time to ask what she meant. He didn’t think to - he was too busy limping quickly towards Finn, a bright smile lighting up his face. It made his jaw ache and the bruise along his cheek twinge, but he couldn’t fight it. “You look like you’re feeling better!”

“I mean I spent the last week worried sick about you, but I suppose I’m fine now,” Finn laughed. His face fell as he walked closer, noticing the swelling and discoloration along the left side of Poe’s face. “Who...was it Ren?” he asked, eyes flashing. “I swear I’m going to kill him myself, I already owe him and now he’s just asking for it-”

Poe’s laughter cut him off before he could work up a proper lather. “Hey, relax. It was just one of the generic lackies he likes to throw out. This one wasn’t nearly as handsome under his helmet,” he said with a wink.

Finn tried to take a step closer, slowed down by BB-8 rolling importantly around his feet. “Hey, BB-8 man, I’m excited to see you too,” he laughed. “And I appreciate you coming to get me. But Poe’s a little more beat up then you.”

BB chirped, wriggling back and forth in front of Finn’s feet.

“Okay, okay, I know you’re excited to be home, but I think-oof!”

Just as Finn tried to extricate himself from the excited droid BB-8 rolled backwards, catching his foot as he stepped forward. It sent him sprawling, his fall immediately stopped by Poe’s arms. The two men looked up at each other, a flush creeping over both faces. 

“Oh. Um. Thanks,” Finn stammered, blushing and quickly righting himself. “I guess he’s pretty excited to be back.”

“I guess so,” Poe choked, eyes wide.

Finn swallowed hard, dusting off the jacket he’d taken such good care of since putting it on in Jakku. It filled Poe with a warmth he couldn’t name, seeing how well cared for it was in the other man’s possession. How he cherished it.

“Well,” Finn said, clearing his throat. “I better get back inside, they’re teaching me to work on the engines on the X-wings,” he said biting his lip. “I’ll um. I’ll see you later.”

Poe could only manage a weak wave, mind caught in a tailspin as he watched Finn walk away.

“You know, we could talk later if you want to catch up to him,” General Organa suggested, smiling knowingly. 

In a flash he was back in the conversation, his usual roguish grin plastered firmly on his face. “What? Oh no, it’s just good to be home is all. What were we saying?”

Leia sized him up, making a thoughtful noise. “Funny. I thought you were braver than that.”

She reached up to squeeze Poe’s shoulder, turning to walk back inside and leaving him with his tangled thoughts.

*

_Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

Poe was yanked violently from his sleep by an urgent banging on his door, a harsh, repetitive sound that refused to quit even when he called out in annoyance.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he rasped, reaching over to flip a light on so he could see the path to the door. In a moment he had it open, just in time for BB-8 to race in as he beeped and chimed in alarm.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong with Finn?” he asked, suddenly wide awake as he knelt to the droid’s level. His heart was already racing in his chest, all sorts of terrible possibilities running through his head. Finn was only just getting used to his new spine, what if something had gone wrong with the healing process? What if he decided to go after Rey again? What if the Order caught up with him to finish off their deserter? Poe quickly pulled his sweatpants on, following BB-8 into the hall. “You have to talk slower buddy, I can’t understand you when you get upset like that.”

BB-8 simply raced ahead, stopping just short of the elevator. He stared at it for a moment before backing up, changing directions and heading for the stairs.

“Finn is in trouble and you have to hold a grudge?” Poe chastised, plucking the droid up and carrying him up the steps. “Where to?” He frowned at the response he got. “The observation deck? What’s he doing up there?” BB-8 only buzzed in response, urging him to move faster.

As soon as they reached the top floor he set the droid down, following him through a set of doors and onto an observation deck that stretched well out over the forest, a good seven stories above ground level. It was set up like a widow’s walk - long and narrow, wrapped in a railing to keep observers safe, the perfect spot for watching ships re-enter the planet’s atmosphere. At the end of the platform he could just make out the shape of someone leaning against the rail, looking up at the sky.

Poe’s heart did something completely undignified in his chest, skipping a beat before thudding back to life. He swallowed, peering into the darkness. “Finn?”

“Poe?”

He felt every muscle in his body relax, relief coursing through him at Finn’s apparent health and safety. With a frown he turned, looking down at his droid. “He’s perfectly fine, what was that all about?”

BB-8 stared at him for a moment, utterly silent. Without a sound he turned, rolling back inside and shutting the doors behind him.

“Weird little droid,” Poe sighed, shaking his head. He walked to the end of the platform, letting his eyes sweep quickly over Finn’s body. There weren’t any apparent injuries, no bruises or lacerations or obvious pain. He seemed...calm. At peace. “Are you alright? BB-8 was frantic, he told me I needed to come up and find you.”

Finn offered a confused smile, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. I’m great. It’s just...a nice night, I wanted to come outside and enjoy it.”

Deep in his chest Poe’s heart gave another pathetic skip, eyes glued to Finn as he turned back to look at the stars. “I spent all of my time on Starkiller watching them destroy everything they could get their hands on,” he said softly. “I never really got the chance to stop and enjoy anything, it all seemed too...fragile. Fleeting.” 

Poe moved to stand beside him, resting his hip against the railing and looking up at the sky. “I’ve seen those stars from so many different angles, up close and personal with so many of them. But nothing ever beats seeing them sparkle above me like this.” After a moment he chuckled, looking down. “Well, maybe one thing.”

“What’s that?” Finn asked, glancing sidelong at the man beside him.

Poe took a breath, eyes glued to the ground far below. _Funny. I thought you were braver than that._ With Leia’s words in his head he forced his eyes up, looking over at Finn and offering half a smile. “When I saw you again after Jakku,” he admitted. “I barely knew you. The only reason I even knew your name was because I gave it to you. But somehow I knew the world was better because you were still in it.”

Finn’s eyes went wide, his body turning to better face him. “Poe…”

“No, let me...let me finish before I lose my nerve,” Poe cut in, laughing weakly. “When the mission went belly up and I got jumped on my home planet I knew it wasn’t the end. Because I promised you I’d be back, and I intended to see that promise through.” He looked down, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck as he shut his eyes tight. “I’m not great with words. More of a man of action, I guess. I’m sure this is coming out all wrong. I just...I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

Silence greeted him, filling him like ice water in his lungs as he waited for some sort of answer. The longer he waited the harder it was to open his eyes. He’d spent his entire life unafraid, always the first to volunteer for the tough missions, always the first to go out on a limb. Risking his life to save himself from any romantic entanglements, anything that might ground him or break him in a way that couldn’t be fixed. 

Apparently it was a good strategy.

With a sigh he braced himself, slowly opening his eyes. At first he kept his gaze firmly locked on the ground below, having to take another steadying breath before he could force himself to look at the man standing beside him.

Finn’s smile was so bright it practically glowed in the darkness that surrounded them.

“Um?”

“You know,” Finn said, still smiling that damn smile. “If you’re such a man of action you could have just kissed me. First day, right there in front of everyone.”

Poe was stunned, that happy sort of stunned that made his skin flush and his heart speed up in his chest. “Can I...can I kiss you know?”

“Like you have to ask,” Finn snorted. He reached forward, grabbing Poe by the waistband of his sweatpants and yanking him close. Their lips met like a star going supernova, a blinding explosion of heat and light that lit up the world around him. 

When they parted they were both panting, wearing matching grins. “Now you really have to promise to come back from those dangerous missions,” Finn laughed, pulling Poe closer and nuzzling into his jaw.

*

Just inside BB-8 rolled back and forth, repeated lines to and fro as he waited for the door to slide open. He immediately stopped when he heard footsteps, chirping a greeting as General Organa approached.

“BB-8,” she smiled. “What are you doing up here so late? Where’s Poe?” The happy response she received sent her into a fit a laughter. “Oh, you planned all that? Clever thing.” Reaching down, she put her hand on his round, shiny body. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and give them their privacy. You did very well.”

With a happy beep the droid followed after her, so delighted with himself that he didn’t even mind taking the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill on tumblr, [come hang out with me](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com) and watch as I self destruct over this stupid ship!


End file.
